The Love of My Life
by animeluvr44621
Summary: After Soul and Maka return home from a hard day at school the two get into a small argument and Soul starts to show romantic feelings for Maka. how will she react and what will each others parents think of their decisions after they graduate from Shinigami High School. Contains Soul and Maka parings and maybe some others too. My first fanfiction.
1. the storm

_**The love of my life**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater or any of the characters.**

**Maka's pov  
**

I walked into the apartment with Soul behind me feeling exhausted.

"That was an easy assignment." Soul said calmly

"Ya easy for you to say all you did was sit on your ass for two hours while I did all of the work." I said angrily.

"….."

"I'm going to bed…good night" I said still mad.

"Okay…good night Maka"

**Soul's pov**

'Maybe I should have helped on the assignment with Maka.' I thought to myself as I microwaved last night's leftovers. 'I'll apologize when in get done eating.'

**10 minutes later**

I walked towards her room half terrified and half hesitant. I didn't want to end-up being hit in the head by another one of her Maka-chops today and I also didn't want to disturb her from her sleep. I stopped in front of her bedroom door ready to knock on her door, but before I could raise my arm the door knob started to turn and the door cracked open. The door opened just enough for me to see that her bed was still untouched and the bed lamp was on. I slowly opened the door more.

"Maka…. Are you in here?"

"Ya. What do you need soul?" she asked as she walked out of her closet with what seemed to be pajamas.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier today."

"Thanks Soul but you don't need to apologize. It's my fault; I got mad over something stupid."

"No, it's my fault that I didn't help you when we were both given the assignment by Stine."

"Oh okay accept your apology now can I go and get a shower?"

"Ya."

I stepped out of Maka's way and started to go to my room when I decided to stop.

"Wait Maka, I forgot to tell you something."

She turned around to face me and I quickly ran up to her so that I was standing directly in front of her. I leaned down and lightly pressed my lips against her forehead. After I pulled away I quickly said goodnight and left her standing there in shock.

**Maka's pov**

I stood in the bathroom door way staring blankly at the wall that was in front of me. I knew that Soul was no longer around me and that he was in his bedroom. I slowly placed my hand on my forehead, turned around and closed the bathroom door behind me. I ran the hot water for my bath and started to brush my teeth. I turned off the running water and rinsed my mouth in the sink. I stripped myself from my day clothes and sat into the warm water. Then realization hit me. Soul just kissed my forehead. I then started to question myself.

Does Soul like me? Do I like Soul? What should I do? What can I do?

I quickly finished my bath, dressed, and dried my hair. As I opened the door rain started to pour down. I silently hoped that there was not going to be any lighting or thunder. Sadly there was and at the first loud band I ran into my bedroom and slammed my door shut. I quickly hid under my blankets trying to drown out the sounds of the storm.

**Soul's pov**

A loud bang woke me up from my sleep. I heard the rain hitting the window and opened my bedroom door. Another loud band was heard and this time I knew where it came from. I then remembered what Maka was most afraid of. Thunderstorms. I ran to Maka's room and opened the door. "Maka?" There was a giant lump of blankets on her bed. I walked over to her bed and called her name once again. With no reply I reached for the blankets but was blinded as another loud bang was caused by the storm. Blankets flew into the air and I was talked to the ground. Still gasping for air, I looked down at my stomach to see that Maka had her arms wrapped around my waist and tears streaming down her face. Feeling sad for her I did the only thing I could do. I tried my hardest to comfort her.

End of chapter 1

Notes from me: This is my first fan fiction so please review and tell me what you think.


	2. the love for one another

_**The love of my life**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters.

**Maka's pov**

I sat up in my bed and looked at my alarm clock. It read 9:30 am. I look beside be to see what was keeping me warm. Soul was asleep facing me on his side. Memories from last night started to flood back to me. 'Should I go back to sleep or go make breakfast?' I looked at my door then back at Soul trying to make my decision. I lay back down in my bed even closer to Soul than I was before trying to steal some of his body heat. I look at soul and he starts to stretch. He yawns and then sits up.

"Good morning." I say cheerfully looking up at Soul.

He rubs his eyes "Good morning Maka, did you sleep okay?"

"Ya thanks for staying with me last night."

"No problem. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Ummm…. Bacon and eggs sound good."

"Okay." He gets out of my bed and kisses my forehead. "Your wish is my command…Princess Maka."

**Soul's pov**

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I grabbed three eggs and the butter. I then opened the freezer door and took out the pack of frozen bacon. I pulled a skillet from one of the cabinets and spray it with non-stick spray then place it on the stove. As I turned on the burner Maka walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

"Do you want any help?"

"No, I've got everything. You go sit down and rest. You had quite a night last night."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now you go sit on the couch and read one of your books or watch some TV."

"Okay I will."

She walked away and sat on the couch lazily. She turned on the TV only for me to hear the SpongeBob song play in the background. She quickly sat up strait and started to rock from side to side dancing to the song. I laughed silently and finished making breakfast. When I called for her she turned off the TV and sat at the table waiting patiently for her food. I set our plates and silverware where they were needed and sat down across from Maka.

**Maka's pov**

With my fork I cut my egg into fours and ate one of the slices. By the time I finished my egg Soul had finished both of his.

**Later that day **(still Maka's pov)

I looked over at the couch to see Soul's head bobbing up and down trying to fight off sleep. I walk over to the couch and sit beside him. He moves over and lays his head in the middle of my lap. I start to stroke his hair, but I stop before my hand reaches his hair. I look down at his face. He looks as if he's asleep so I lean down and kiss his head.

**Soul's pov**

She kissed my head and I smile. I can tell she noticed by the way she hesitated when she went to stroke my hair again. I'm awake with my eyes closed and my head in her lap. Her stroking stopped and her breathing slowed. She was asleep. I waited just a few more moments before I started to move. When I did move I sat up and looked at her. She looked so peaceful but I knew that wasn't it. There was another emotion I sensed. I couldn't tell what it was so I picked Maka up bridal style and carried her to her bed room. I laid her down in her bed and covered her up with her blankets.

"Soul…"she mumbled

I then figured out what the other emotion was. It was love but I wanted to know what or who the love was for. Was it for me or something else? I decided to leave it alone. I kissed her forehead for the second time that day and turned around to leave, but she stopped me when she started to say something else. Her eyes were just barley open.

"Good night Soul."

It was all she said but I knew that the love that she held in her heart was for me.

"Good night Maka."

That was all I said to her before I left the room and went to bed.

End of chapter 2

This is my first fanfic so please review. I'll try to update when I can but my laptop is in control (I hate it when it decides it wants to randomly stop working) -_- thanks for reading :D


	3. basketball disaster

_**The Love of My Life**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater of any of the characters.

**Soul's pov**

I was in the kitchen and had just finished making my turkey and ham sandwich when there was a loud band on the door. I sighed knowing who it was and I set my sandwich on the counter top.

"Hey soul open up!" The man at the door shouted with another loud band on the door. "I know your home; your bike is still outside!"

I walked over to the door and opened it up. A kid with blue spiky hair was in my doorway. "What do you want Black*Star?" I said harshly.

He looks up and down and sees that I'm still wearing my PJ's. "Hurry up and get dressed were going to play basketball with Tsubaki and the gang. O and tell Maka too."

I back away letting him into my apartment and I head for the kitchen. I grab my sandwich, take a bite, and go to Maka's room. I knock on her door and she hollers for me to come in. I do so and see her sitting on her bed reading another one of her books.

"Black*Star wants us to go play basketball with the gang."

" ? Everybody knows I hate playing basketball." She complains as she sets down her book.

"Hurry up and get dressed." I took another bite as I left her room.

I looked at my almost gone sandwich and shoved the rest of it in my mouth as I got dressed. As I walked out of my room I pulled my shirt over my head and looked for Maka. She wasn't in the kitchen or the living room so I guessed that she was still getting dressed. At this point Black*Star was laying on the couch watching whatever was on the TV. When he started yelling at the TV Maka walked out of her room dressed with her book. She placed a book mark in between the two pages and closed her book. She then threw the book at Black*Star hitting him in the back of his head. Her Maka-chops were dangerous and could make you go unconscious from anywhere between 5 minutes to 8 hours. However Maka went easy on him and Black*Star was not on the floor half dead.

"Are we all ready now?" Maka asked. You could hear the boredom in her voice.

"Ya lets go. Black*Star did you tell kid and the rest to meet us at the court?"

"Ya, I called them before I came here"

(at the basketball court)

**Normal pov**

Maka was sitting in the shade with her back up against a large tree trunk. She would look up at her friends on the blacktop whenever Black*Star shouted, which seemed to be quite often. She quickly gave up on her book.

**Soul's pov**

I looked over to where Maka was sitting. She had just closed her book and looked up to us. "Hey Maka do you want to play with us now?" I shouted trying to get her on the blacktop.

"No"

"Are you sure? It's fun."

"Ya."

"So you are going to play!" I was trying my hardest to try and trick her.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"I know, now get over here and play with us."

"Fine. Give me the ball."

Black*Star shouted and Patty clapped and giggled with a big smile on her face. I tossed the ball to her as she walked to the court. Suddenly the happy and calm expression on her face changed. She looked terrified and angry at the same time. She stopped a foot away from the court with the ball in her hands.

"What's the matter Maka?"

She didn't move. It was like she was frozen in her place.

"Maka?"

The ball fell from her hands and a slur of words came from behind me.

"Leave my Maka-Chan alone!"

I turned to see a red headed man holding a green beer bottle in his hand. (1)

"Papa, stop!" Maka shouted.

I looked back towards Maka and I heard glass breaking. Before I knew it everything around me went black.

**Maka's pov**

"SOUL! NO!"

I ran towards Soul. Papa had just hit Soul in the head with his beer bottle. Tears ran down my cheeks as I collapsed beside Soul. I look at Tsubaki. "Call an ambulance, quick!" My heart is racing. I see blood pour from Soul's head. I looked up at my papa.

"Why papa!? Why?!" tears keep flowing from my eyes harder and faster then I could ever imagine. I feared Soul might die. The minutes passed and an ambulance and a few police cars showed up. My papa was taken away by two police officers as Soul was hoisted onto a stretcher. I looked at my friends.

"I'm going with Soul"

I waited in the hospital hall way. Soul was currently in the surgery room. The doctors had to remove some class and close the wounds. They said that his wound wasn't bad and that there was no reason for me to worry. The surgery would only last 10 minutes at most and yet I couldn't stop my pacing or my hands from was soon brought out and I tried to go to his side but a surgeon stopped me.

"Your friend is fine. The surgery was quick and fine. There were no complications. You can go see him once he is put in his room."

"When will he be released?" I asked.

"he can leave tomorrow morning."

The doctor left and I went straight to Souls room. I sat beside him on his bed and his eyes started to open. He turned his head towards me.

"I'm sorry about what my dad did to you."

"Maka… it's not your fault. I know you cut all ties with your 'father' when you left home." Soul said with a rough voice

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not, your father hit me not you. Now, can I get some water, please?" I nod my head and turned to the door and seen a man, that looked a lot like Soul, standing in the doorway slightly shocked.

"Soul, are you okay? Are you in any pain? What happened?"

Soul sat up and looked at me. "Sorry Maka. This is my older brother, Wes. Wes, this is Maka."

Wes bowed towards me. "It's a pleasure to meet you Maka-Chan."

"There's no need to be formal and it's nice to meet you too."

"Hey Soul when do you get to go home? I want to know where my little bro lives."

"Soul actually gets to go home tomorrow." I tell both boys.

"That's great. I'll go book me a hotel room for the night and I'll be back in the morning." Wes left before either of me or soul could say anything.

"I'm going to run home to get you some clean clothes."

"What's wrong with the ones that I wore to the basketball court?"

"They're trash, they're covered in blood."

"Okay just don't get me something uncool."

"Don't worry, soul, whatever I get you is coming from your room."

**Soul's pov**

My brother always came running into my room, excited and wanting something, whenever our parents weren't around. Now that my brother came to visit me I can tell that he didn't change at all. He was still his annoying self.

"Good morning lil bro. Did Maka bring you your clothes yet?"

I sat up in my bed, yawned, and looked at the clock on the wall. I looked at my brother.

"It's 6:15 in the morning. What are you doing here so early?"

"I want to spend time with you. This is the first time I've seen you in five years, now get dressed."

"Fine but before we go to my place we need to stop by the park."

"Sure but what for?"

"I have to get my bike."

Maka walked in with a tray of food. It contained pancakes, bacon, butter, and syrup and a carton of milk.

"Here Soul, eat up and then we'll leave."

After I finished eating Maka drank some of my milk and ate the rest of my leftovers, a nurse came in and took my IV out. I grabbed my clean clothes that Maka brought me, and headed for the bathroom. When I came out of the bathroom Maka was moving the empty tray of food and talking to my brother. She was telling him how I ended up in the hospital.

"I left my papa five years ago because he was abusive. I never thought that he would come after Soul like that." Maka said sadly.

I walked up behind Maka and gave her a hug. I knew she needed it. She leaned her head back against my shoulder and Wes smiled at us.

"Can we leave now?" I asked Maka.

"Ya let me go sign the paper work and then we can leave."

"How far away is the park from here?" Wes asks.

"About 10 minutes if we walk. Why?"

"I have my truck with me I can put your bike in the bed if you want."

"I don't have a ramp with me and I'm sure you don't either."

"why don't you just pick it up?"

I start laughing. "You're thinking of a different bike then what I have. I have a motorcycle. I'm not a kid anymore Wes.

"Oh okay then I guess I'll follow you to your place."

Maka then walked into the room.

"Okay we can leave now."

"Hey Maka do you think that Black*Star would be waiting for me at home."

"Maybe. It's Black*Star, it's hard to know what he will do next."

"Who's Black*Star?" Wes asked looking confused.

"Just wait you'll meet him soon enough."

**Maka's pov**

As Soul parked his bike I spotted Black*Star on the porch steps of the apartment. I didn't say anything but I kept an eye on him. He kept his head down and looked really depressed. Soul and Wes looked at each other and smiled. Soul stood at my left and Wes at my right. Soul leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Play along." I nodded and we walked up towards Black*star together, side by side. He looked up when we stood in front of him. His eyes widened and his mouth opened but no sound came out. He looked at both boys. I knew well enough that Black*Star wouldn't be able to tell the two apart unless either of the two talked or smiled. I started to laugh and so did Soul and Wes. Once Black*Star figured out which boy was Soul he immediately tackled him to the ground. Wes and I laughed even harder at the sight.

**End of chapter 3**

**Notes from me:** dang that was a long chapter. O.o Please review and tell me what you think. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. Well it's about 12:30 so I'm going to go to bed ill try to post at least 1 fanfic each week.


	4. Soul's parents

**The love of my life**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater.

**Wes's pov**

I walked into the apartment thinking about mother. What would she say to Soul about his apartment? I then remembered what my mother said to me before I left the house.

(flashback)

"_Now Wesley, I want you to be careful and tell Soul that your father and I will be down to visit in a few days."_

"_I will mom. Don't worry I can take care of myself." I then left before she could say anything back to me._

(end of flashback)

"Soul I forgot to tell you that mom and dad are coming to visit soon." I said as a drop of sweat ran down my cheek.

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" for some reason he was angry but I didn't know why.

"I'm sorry I forgot."

**Soul's pov**

"Maka I need you to get the vacuum out and hurry." I shouted to her since she was in her bedroom.

"why?" she shouted back.

"because my parents are coming over"

Maka ran out of her bed room and grabbed the vacuum form out of the hallway closet. "Soul you need to dust and vacuum. Wes I want you to clean up the kitchen and I clean up Souls bed room. I'll help you with the kitchen when I get done in Soul's room."

**Maka's pov**

After we all got done cleaning me and soul slouched down on the couch and Wes sat on the recliner. We were all exhausted. Wes called his parents and put them on speaker so Soul and I could hear them. Wes was the only one who talked. I didn't really blame Soul for keeping silent, he ran away from home because of his parents. I had no part in the conversation. When Wes ended the call Soul left for his bedroom.

A few hours later we finished our lunch and the doorbell rang. I opened the door letting in a woman with white hair and a man with dark black hair. The man had red eyes and tan skin. He was wearing a black button up shirt and black dress pants. The woman had blue eyes and was wearing a short blue satin dress that had sleeves that ended at her elbows. When she came in she completely ignored me and ran straight for Wes.

"Wesley are you okay? Did you have a good trip? I missed you so much." She said in a high pitched voice.

"Mom I'm fine. Your here to see Soul not me." Wes said as he pushed his mother off of him.

"your right", she looked around the room, "where is your brother?"

I sighed. "I'll go get him."

I walked up to souls room and knocked on the door. "Soul your parents are here."

"…" he didn't reply.

"Soul get out here and see your family."

"…."still no answer.

"Soul I'm coming in"

I closed the door behind me. Soul was lying on his bed, asleep. I walked up to his bed to wake him up but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down. In an instant I was on my back and Soul had me pinned down in a tight hug. I tried to push him off of me but he was a lot stronger than me.

"Stay with me a little longer, please." He whispered in my ear. I stopped trying to get up and gently wrapped my arms around him. I could feel his heart beating. I could tell he was scared and probably nervous.

After a short while souls grip loosened and he had calmed down. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his room. His mother started crying when she saw Soul. She slowly walked towards Soul and placed her hands on his cheeks. She pulled him into a tight hug.

**Soul's pov**

My solder was warm and damp. I had never seen my mother breakdown and cry. This is the first time we had seen each other in five years. I know I had changed a lot, mentally and physically. She held me tight until she decided to calm down. When she let go we all sat down on the couch. After a short while my head started to throb and I placed my hand over my stitches.

"Maka where is my pain medication?"

"It's on the counter by the bread box." She said pointing to the kitchen. "Don't forget to take both of your medications. You don't want to get an infection."

"I know."

The room was silent until I returned. I groaned and sat back down beside Maka placing my head on her shoulder. "What's the medication for?" my father asked.

"I had to get stitches in my head a few days ago." I blankly said sitting back up.

"What were the stiches for?" my mother asked worried.

Maka opened her mouth and I closed mine. She wanted to tell them what happened since I was unconscious most of the time and I let her.

"Well….us and some of our friends went down to the park to play basketball and my father showed up out of nowhere. He was drunk as usual and was being over protective over me and hit Soul from behind with his beer bottle." I could tell she was nervous and was starting to get upset so I grabbed her hand. "After a while my father was arrested and Soul was taken by ambulance to the hospital. I stayed with him the whole time."

"Oh dear I wish I could have been there for you Soul."

"No it's fine. Maka has been taking good care of me."

"Maka, dear, where do you live?"

"I live here with soul." She held my hand tighter.

"Do you mean the same building or the apartment?"

"The same apartment." Shock filled both of my parent faces and the house was silent once again.

"How long have you two been living together?" my father asked breaking the silence.

"Five years." I told them.

"So after you left you met Maka?" Wes questioned me. "How did you two meet?"

"We met in an alleyway." I said.

"Weren't you scared?" my mother asked Maka.

"I was terrified. I had just run away from my father's abuse and all I had were a few of my favorite books that I had to keep on me. I thought I was going to get beat again or raped but instead, a complete stranger, pulled up off of the ground and into a hug. We ended up staying in the alleyway overnight, telling each other our stories." I held her hand tighter as she finished her last sentence.

**Maka's pov**

When soul and I finished answering questions and telling stories it was well around midnight.

Souls parents and Wes left to check into a hotel room and would be back to say good bye in the morning. Soul and I shared a toasted peanut and strawberry jam sandwich before going to bed.

End of chapter 4

Notes from me: **please read**

I am so sorry for the lack of updates. My computer decided to crash on me right as I was going to update this chapter…on Easter…. But with my luck that didn't happen. My laptop won't be working for quite some time so in the meantime I'm using my dad's laptop while he is in North Dakota for the month. Hope you enjoyed the story and please review.


	5. Back to School

**The Love of My Life**

**Disclaimer:** sadly I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters.

**Maka's pov**

I walked into Soul's room, standing in the door way, "Soul get up. It's time to get ready for school." He sat up in his bead and yawned. "What's today?"

"It's Tuesday. We skipped school yesterday so you could rest from the hospital."

"Alright, give me a moment and I'll be out for breakfast." He said getting out of his bed.

I left the room and went to the kitchen to finish making breakfast. Soon after I had poured the pancake mix onto the skillet, a pair of arms had been wrapped around my waist and a head was gently laying on me right shoulder.

**Soul's pov**

Maka stiffened slightly when I laid my head on her shoulder.

"What are you making?" I asked closing my eyes.

"Pancakes, how many do you want?"

"Umm…give me three."

(Time skip)

I took our plates off of the table and placed them in the sink filled with soapy water. Maka was grabbing her books and house keys as I came out of the kitchen. I walked up behind her and looked at the clock. It was almost 8:30 and school didn't start until 9:00. We had plenty of time to get to school. I rested my head on her shoulder again.

"Soul did you take your medication yet?" she asked me.

"No…"

"Why not?"

"Cuz I don' wanna."

"Well at least take it with us and a bottle of water to just in case you need it."

"Fine." I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed what was needed. When I walked back out Maka was looking at me, waiting for me.

"Her hold onto this so I don't lose it." I said handing her my medicine and water. "are we ready now?"

"Ya I got everything." she said as she closed her shoulder bag.

She turned around to open the door. "Wait Maka."

"What now?" she said almost angry as she turned back around.

I quickly planted a kiss on her soft lips but it was short lived when she pulled away in shock.

"Now we can go." I retorted. Her face turned bright red and she tried to hide her face in embarrassment. I smiled, opened the door, and grabbed her hand pulling her out of the door.

As I got on my motorcycle I started the engine and waited for Maka to get on behind me. She hesitated to sit and wrap her arms around me. Maka was silent until we came to the first red light.

"Soul… Why did you kiss me?" Maka asked tensely. My faced turned red.

"Maka." I took a slow deep breath, "I like you… a lot more than I should."

Maka seemed to relax a little but she still held me tight. I could feel the burn on my face.

"Maka, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" she quickly said and she held me even tighter.

I could feel my face slowly turn back to its normal color and I relaxed.

When we arrived at the school I parked my bike in its regular spot and grabbed Maka's hand as we walked into the school. I got a lot of welcome backs and I noticed that Maka got quite-a-few glares from the girls. When we got to our class room I pulled her closer wanting to show that Maka was mine. We walked in together, hand in hand, and we sat side by side like we were inseparable.

**End of chapter 5 **

**Notes from me**: sorry this chapter is so short. It's so much easier to write this than it is to type it. My shoulder and lower back starts to hurt and burns so I can't type for very long. Please review and all of that other stuff. I love getting all of your reviews wither their good or bad so bring them on…please!?


	6. graduation and the lost book

_**The Love of My Life**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters.

**Note to my readers:** I am doing a major time skip. It is now the day of their graduation ceremony and Soul has been dating Maka for about 9-10 months.

**Maka's pov**

I stood at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the stage. Standing behind me was Soul and four other classmates. Soul and I were both called up to the stage at the same time (1). Lord Death handed us our certificates and announced to the crowd that we were the only two students to, somehow, ace our graduation tests. A smile slowly appeared on Soul's face and before I was able to step off of the stage; I was forced to turn when my wrist was grabbed. Soul had gently kissed me and picked me up bridal style. Cat calls were heard all around the room. My face turned red as I wrapped my arms around Souls neck.

We left the school a little earlier than what was permitted. When we made it out to the front doors I spotted Soul's family. I could tell that Katsutoshi (Soul's father) saw us by the stern look he gave me. Soul placed me down and gave me a kiss, grabbed my hand, and we both walked down the stairs together. I didn't show any expression to give away Soul's parents. Soul stopped when we reached the third step. We all stopped in our tracks at the same time, except Wes. Wes continued to climb the stairs until he stood in front of me and Soul.

"Congrats you two!" He cheered. "You guys are finally dating." My face reddened and Soul pulled me closer to him.

"Come," Katsutoshi said in a deep voice. "We can talk on the way down." We all started walking down the massive amount of stairs.

"How long have you two been dating?" Kana asked.

"We started dating the day you left to go back home so I think its been 9 months." Soul said.

"No, its been 10 months… I think." I said.

"Wow you've been dating for that long and you still don't have a ring on her finger." Wes said and my face turned even redder than before.

"Wesley! Don't push them!" soul's mother shouted.

By the time we made it to the bottom of the stairs both of our faces were a bright red.

"Soul dear, why don't we go out to eat tonight and celebrate." Kana stated.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" Soul asked.

"Why don't we go to that new family restaurant that I seen on my way here?" Wes asked.

"Ya! I've been wanting to go there. Please, Soul, can we go there to eat?" I asked excited as I pulled on my boyfriends' jacket sleeve.

"Okay, we can go." He said with a soft smile. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down to my level. I gently gave him a kiss and then pulled him to his orange motorcycle.

**Soul's pov**

I pulled out beside the car that my parents were sitting in with Wes in the back. Wes's smile grew as my mother's eyes widened. She definitely noticed my motorcycle.

"Soul Eater Evans you get off of that death trap right this instant!" she yelled in her high pitched tone.

"Mom, I've been ridding this bike for years and Maka trusts me with her life."

"We can talk about it at the dinner, now let's go eat." Maka said as she held me tighter.

"Okay dear, Soul, lead the way."

**Maka's pov**

After we all ordered our drinks we sat down at the large table and looked at our menus.

"Soul, why did you get a motorcycle?" Katsutoshi asked as he sat his menu down.

Soul sat his menu down as well and rested his arms on the table top. "I needed a way how to get from home to work and at the time I didn't have the money to buy a car. I found an old motorcycle and asked the owner how much he wanted for it and I got it for a decent price. I fixed the old thing up by myself and I've been taking care of it for 4 years now."

"Did you ever want a car?" kana asked as she continued looking through her menu.

"Ya it would be a lot better than getting wet on the way home from work." Soul told her as he picked up his menu again..

**Soul's pov**

As we rode back home from the restaurant Maka started to drift off to sleep.

"Soul…wait." She mumbled as I laid her on her bed.

"What do you need, Maka?" I asked not expecting a reply.

"Stay with me for tonight."

"Scoot over." I told her as I lifted up the corner of her blanket.

"I love you, Soul." she told me as she laid her head on my chest.

"I love you too, Maka." A small smile was shown on her face as she fell asleep. I kissed her cheek and soon drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

"SOUL!"

WHAM!

"Soul, come quick!"

I ran out of the current room I was in. Maka was in the kitchen door way, scared.

"What?! Where's the fire?!"

"Soul, hurry and kill it. Kill the spider!"

"Maka it's just a spider.

"It doesn't matter, just get rid of it.

I sighed and she ran off into the living room. I picked up a napkin and squished the arachnid. I then placed the napkin in the trashcan and walked out of the kitchen.

"Thank you Soul." Maka said as she ran up to me and gave me a small kiss. Just as I was about to pull her closer to me to deepen the kiss, Maka pulled away from me.

"What's for breakfast?"

"I don't know, I didn't get the chance to see what would be good to eat yet."

"Okay then, I'll cook breakfast today."

(TIME JUMP)

"Soul have you seen my Romeo and Juliet book!?" Maka asked from her room.

"No! Where was the last place you had it?!" I shouted as I lazily got off of the couch.

"in my room but it's not in here." She said calmly when she noticed me in her room.

"I might as well help you look for it."

After an hour of searching the apartment there was no sign of the book.

"Did you ever take it to the school?" I asked as I sat on the couch.

"No, I don't think so." Maka said as she sat beside me, leaning against my shoulder.

"Okay tomorrow morning we can go down to the school and see if your book is there.

"Okay sounds good."

**Maka's pov**

I walked into Soul's room and pulled the blankets off of him.

"Soul it's time to get up."

"Five more minutes." He said groggily.

"No, Soul, it's time to get up." I started to shake Soul gently. My arm was grabbed and I was quickly pulled down onto Souls chest.

"S-soul. W-what are you d-doing.

"Maka, stay with me like this for a little bit." I shied and wrapped my arms around his chest.

"Maka…"

"Ya…"

"I love you."

My face turned red in an instant and I hid my face in Souls chest.

"I love you too." After a while we both managed to fall asleep.

I woke up with Soul's arms still around me. They weren't as tight as they were befor so I could loosen my body from his grip to get comfortable. I looked at the alarm clock on the night stand. It was 10:35

"Soul get up." I whispered in his ear.

"Hmmmmm…"

"Soul get up and I'll give you a kiss." I whispered seductively in his ear.

"Hmmmmm… give me a kiss first."

I lightly put my hands on Soul's face and kissed gently. His eyes opened and he blinked a few times to let his eyes adjust to the lighting.

"What was that?"

"A kiss, now let's get up.

"That wasn't a kiss that was a kiss that was a peck."

Soul pulled me down closer to him and kissed me fiercely. I kissed him just as hard and slightly parted my lips. Soul took his chance and slipped his tongue into my mouth. There was a fight for dominance and I was pushed onto my back. After what seemed like forever we parted from our kiss.

"Now… that…was a …kiss." Soul said in between gasps. A smirk appeared on his face and the small blush that was already on my face grew. I pulled Soul down again and we shared another hot and passionate kiss. After we broke our kiss for the third time to catch some much needed air, I got up and left for my room.

**Soul's pov**

"Are you ready yet?" Maka asked as she knocked on my door.

"Ya, you can come in." As she opened the door I pulled my shirt over my head. When I seen Maka's face it was bright red.

"We need to stop at the store when we get back from the school, we need more food."

"Okay sounds good." Maka said as she tossed me my keys.

End of Chapter 6

Notes from me: It seems I'm not having any luck with computers so I'm using my mothers. Please wish me luck that the laptops start magically working soon. I would also like to thank Konan617 for all of her reviews; she is one of my best friends (and is related to me). When I asked her to red my story and leave a review she, being a bigger blonde than I am, decided to make an account and review every chapter. She made my day :D… now I really need therapy or a different sister… cuz I'm about to strangle this one. I can't seem to get any peace when I'm typing. I'll stop my rant where it is now. Thank you for reading and please review.


	7. The Question

_**The Love of My Life**_

**Disclaimer: **i do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters… I only watched the anime…twice.

**Soul's pov**

I placed the bags of food on the kitchen counter and started to place the frozen food items into the freezer. i looked back behind me to see Maka putting away the canned soups in the cabinet.

"Maka, do you have any plans tomorrow?"

"Ya, in the morning I'm going down to the book store to pick up my order."

"Okay, but tomorrow evening I'm taking you out to eat, so wear something really nice."

"I will. Where are we going?"

"It's a secrete."

(The next day)

"Maka, are you almost ready?" I shouted from my room. I just finished putting on my red tie to go with my black and white striped suit.

"Ya, I'm almost done. I'm finishing up my hair and then I'll be out."

"Okay, I'll be waiting in the living room."

"Okay."

I walked out of my room ad headed for the living room couch. Just before I was going to sit, Maka's bedroom door opened. I stood strait and waited for her. Maka was wearing a red dress that reached just below her fingertips. The skirt of the dress had a small amount of a pouf to it along with the short sleeves. Her usual blonde pigtails were let down and the ends were slightly curled. I noticed the pink tinted lip gloss that she had on as she came closer to me.

"You look beautiful." I said as I leaned down and kissed her.

"Thank you and you look pretty darn handsome." Maka said with a smile as she wrapped her right arm around my waist.

(another time skip)

We arrived at the restaurant and I could tell Maka was in shock.

"Soul you didn't tell me we were going to somewhere this expensive."

"Ya I know, that's the point of a secret." A small grin appeared on my face as we walked into the restaurant. We sat at our reserved tabled and ordered our food and drinks. As the night was passing, Maka and I had finished our meal and ordered a slice of strawberry cheesecake for us to share. As we waited I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small black box, careful not to show Maka what I was about to do. I opened it and made sure that the ring was still in its container. I gently closed the box so it wouldn't make a clicking noise and held the box tightly in my hand. Once the waiter left I began to get nervous.

"Maka, I've been thinking about our relationship for a long time and we've been living together for years now and I think I want to take the next step."

I stood up and went to Maka's side. I kneeled down on one knee and opened the black box.

"Maka Albarn will you do the honor of being my wife?"

**Maka's pov**

Once Soul kneeled down I noticed my face getting hot. The sounds around me became muffled and the only thing I could hear was my name and 'wife'. I was scared shocked and happy all at once. Warm wet tears ran down my cheeks as a huge smile grew on my face. I quickly covered my smile and nodded furiously.

"Yes…yes!"

"Yes?" soul questioned.

"Yes!" I said excitedly and jumped out of my seat and onto Soul. I latched my arms around his neck and he gently wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Let's go home." Soul said as we stood up.

I nodded and we left the restaurant after paying our bill. As we walked back to Souls motorcycle I was wondering who I would tell the news to first.

"Soul, do you think I can go and visit my father tomorrow?"

"How long has it been since he was put into jail?"

"Almost a year."

"Ya you can go, as long as I'm able to go with you."

A small smile appeared on my face and I grabbed Soul's hand, our fingers intertwined.

**Authors note:** I am sorry for the long wait and the short story. Moving has been harder than expected and I'm still not done unpacking everything. The next chapter should be up in a few days… I hope. Please review and I hope you enjoyed this short chapter… stay tuned for more.


End file.
